


Plus One

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat & Kara don't know each other, Cocky Kara Danvers, Cute meet, F/F, Fluff, Humor, wedding stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: Cat is attending Lois & Clark's wedding but is much more interested in who is standing right behind the groom.





	1. Chapter 1

From her vantage point, Cat swears she can see Clark Kent’s heart pumping in his chest, pulsing the lapel of his black suit. He fiddles with his glasses every six seconds and leans his weight from foot to foot with a sway that makes her feel like she’s on a cruise ship. She smirks. She’d be nervous as hell if she were about to marry Lois Lane too. 

The music starts and with creaking pews and shuffling heels, heads turn to look towards the back of the church where the first couple is making their way slowly down the aisle. The church is decorated simply, with a few fresh flower arrangements on the ends of the pews and a few pillar candles lit at the altar. The setting sun is shining beautifully through the intricate stained glass windows and it cast a golden glow across the church. Clark stands with a lovely middle-aged woman dressed in black robes. She realizes that she doesn’t know much about Clark or Lois’s religious beliefs, but she knows them both well enough to know their integrity stands before all and that’s well enough for her. 

She looks back towards the aisle to see the second couple making their way down. Cat cocks her head a bit at the simple, deep purple sheath dress that the girls are wearing. At least Lois didn’t fuck that up, she chuckles to herself. They’ve always fought like banshees, but when it comes down to it, she considers Lois one of the best friends she’s ever had…and that gives her the right to criticize her fashion choices until the end of time. 

She fidgets in her seat a bit as the couples line up at the front of the church. It reminds her of her own wedding, years ago, when she thought that a marriage certificate was enough to keep him from straying. Unfortunately, the blame was left on both of them at the end. She didn’t put in enough time. He didn’t put in enough of himself, just what she thought he was. The only thing good that came of it was her son and for that, she’ll forever be grateful. Carter is the light of her life and to be honest, of her ex-husband’s too. They may not be good together, but they made a fantastic kid. 

She smiles as she thinks of him. Carter is back in National City with his father and his step-mom this weekend. She misses him, but knew that her trip across the country to attend a wedding wouldn’t be the greatest time to be had for a 13-year-old. 

Cat looks up to see Clark smiling smugly up the aisle. It’s not the sort of smile that a groom has for his future wife, so her attention is peaked. She turns to see Lois’s younger sister Lucy, dressed beautifully in her own deep purple dress, dark curls hanging around her face. Lucy is as strikingly attractive as always, but it’s the owner of the arm she’s holding that gives Cat pause. She knows that Lucy is the maid-of-honor, so seeing her on the arm of a gorgeous, young blonde woman makes her do a double-take. This is Clark’s best ‘man’….or woman as it seems.

It’s during her dead stare that the young woman’s eyes flit across the small audience, catching hers like they were exactly what she was looking for. Cat can’t change her expression, but after two seconds looking into those blue eyes, the young woman drops her gaze, looking back to Lucy and laughing at something the brunette must have said. Cat doesn’t know if the light blush on her cheeks is real or if she’s imagining it, but it keeps her attention as the taller of the two escorts Lucy to her spot and then turns back to give Clark a tight squeeze, before settling a few steps to his side. 

Cat hears the music change, so she tears her eyes away to stand and watch as Lois makes her way down the aisle. She can’t help but smile widely at the sight. Lois looks beautiful and when she turns and catches her eye, Cat gives a wink that makes Lois narrow her eyes playfully in her direction. She can only chuckle in response and can’t wait to give her hell later about actually wearing white. Once the happy couple settle into their spots, everyone sits and waits for the ceremony to begin.

A short time later, Clark and Lois have just lit some sort of candle when Cat feels eyes on her. She cuts her own back to the altar to find blue eyes looking at her intently. The young woman is not wearing the same dress as the bridesmaids, but is wearing the same color. The crisp purple shirt is tucked into black trousers with a fitted black jacket. Black heels round out the look and her honey blonde hair is tucked up into a messy bun on the back of her head. Adorable dark rimmed glasses sit on her nose and after all of Cat’s perusing, she still hasn’t looked away. When Cat finally looks back to her face, she finds a smug smile directed her way.

They’re both pulled away from their staring contest by the couple returning to the front of the altar to continue with the last of the ceremony.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Kitty,” Lois murmurs with a playful sneer. Both women cross their arms in defiance for a few seconds before Cat finally breaks into laughter. She drops her arms and reaches forward to pull Lois into a reluctant hug. 

“You don’t look hideous, Lois. Congratulations.”

“Who invited you anyway?” Lois blurts, pulling out of the circle of Cat’s arms. She swats playfully at the other woman’s hands as Cat pretends to pick things out of her hair. 

“You invited me, Lane. I’d recognize that chicken scratch anywhere,” Cat says snidely, then softens her eyes and her tone. “I’m glad you did, Lois. You and Clark looked gorgeous. I’m really happy for you both.”

Lois crosses her arms over her chest defiantly. “Are you drunk? The bar just opened, Cat.”

“I’m not drunk, you ass,” Cat laughs. “This is me being nice. It happens occasionally.” Laughter from a few feet away catches their attention and Cat takes one more opportunity to give the best woman a once over. “Lois, who is Clark talking to?” she asks, taking her bottom lip between her teeth and cocking her head, unable to look away.

Lois narrows her eyes once again at the interested look on her longtime rival/friend’s face. “Absolutely no one, Cat!” she blurts, pulling at the lithe blonde’s arm to steer her away from the laughing cousins. “Don’t you have a plus one somewhere? Look…the bar is open. Your favorite spot.” She pushes Cat towards the small line of people waiting for a drink. “Get me a gin and tonic, would ya?” Lois asks quickly, trotting quickly back over to Clark and yanking him down to whisper in his ear. “You need to keep Kara away from Cat Grant, do you understand?” she seethes. 

Clark laughs uneasily, reaches up to straighten his glasses. “Lois, come one. What harm could it do? Kara has been asking about Cat ever since she found out she was coming to the wedding.” 

“What??” Lois whispers harshly. “You cannot let them meet, Clark. Cat will eat that girl alive…not to mention, the both of you have a ridiculous weakness for reporters. Not the best choice when you’ve got _sensitive _backgrounds,” she hisses.__

__“Ok, ok, you’re right. I’ll just talk to Kara,” he says turning back to where he last saw his cousin. “Um. Hmmm. I wonder where she got off to?” he asks, turning in a circle. He stops short when he looks across the room and sees Kara pulling Cat Grant onto the dance floor with a teasing smile. “Oh, golly,” he sighs._ _


	2. Chapter 2

When she’s pulled onto the dance floor by the intriguing young woman, Cat wonders what all the other guests must think. Even across the country in Metropolis, she’s famous enough for everyone to know every last detail of her life, including her age. The dashing blonde can’t be any less than half her years, but when firm hands slide around her waist and Kara starts entertaining her with a running commentary of her opinion of the other guests, she slides her hands up those strong shoulders and decides not to care. They dance and carry on happily until a blur of white catches her eye over Kara’s shoulder and she grimaces a bit at the determined look on Lois’s face. “Don’t look now,” Cat murmurs into Kara’s ear after standing up on her tip-toes to reach, “but bridezilla is on her way.”

Kara snickers, tightens her hold around Cat’s waist and turns them a half turn to be able to see Lois coming. Cat tucks her head into her neck to hide a laugh when Martha Kent intercepts her halfway across the dance floor for a conversation that Lois doesn’t look too thrilled about. “Thank you Aunt Martha,” Kara murmurs, twirling them in place once again and slides her hand up Cat’s arm to hold her in the classic style. “So, Cat, I’ve heard every terrible thing that you could possibly imagine about you before tonight. Want to dispel the rumors?” she asks with a sly smile.

Cat ponders for a second. “No, I’m sure they’re all at least partially true,” she hums. “What I’d really like to know is why you would want to dance with me after hearing all that…” she trails off teasingly. She tilts her head to take in her dance partner, from her slim waist up to the open buttons of that deep purple shirt, giving her a glimpse of golden skin. She looks up into serious sea blue eyes.

“Oh, dancing is only the first step,” Kara murmurs lowly, raking her eyes over the other woman, causing Cat’s eyes to widen. 

“So, you like your women…”

“A bit brazen.”

Cat hums in agreement. “I like that as well, but we are quite a bit…”

“I also like them a bit more mature, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Kara smiles.

“Mature,” Cat nods. “I like that.”

“Mmm, me too,” Kara hums, letting her eyes slip down the length of her, taking in the tight fit of her dress, the way she tucks herself tightly against her body.

Cat can only snicker in response, leaving Kara with a pout on her face. “I’m sorry, it’s just, I’ve known your cousin for so long and he’s such a…”

“Dork?” Kara supplies helpfully, swinging Cat out to arm’s length for the end of the song, then twirling her back ending with a hand tight around her back.

“Exactly,” she breathes, leaning closer when Kara drops her other hand back to her waist and pulls her even tighter for the next song. “Who would have known he had a female Casanova for a cousin?” she asks with a smile.

“One of us had to be good with women,” Kara replies quickly, twirling Cat in place again and bringing her back into the circle of her arms within seconds. Cat giggles at her playfulness and runs her hands up the starched lapels of her jacket.

“Kara!” they both hear from beside them and their happy faces fall. Kara turns, but doesn’t relinquish her hold on her partner.

“Yes, Lois? What’s up?” she asks with a smile.

“Kara,” Lois says again with much agitation. “James was looking for you earlier. Didn’t he find you?” she asks expectantly, looking around to see if she can spot the handsome man.  


Kara looks around in wonder and focuses on a point in the far corner. “Ah. Yes, I did see James earlier. Now he’s sucking your sister’s face in the corner,” she says with a cheerful voice, pointing to the dark corner where Lucy is almost straddling James on a flimsy folding chair.

“Oh my god,” Lois exclaims. “I will be back, don’t go anywhere,” she says with a pointed finger at Cat’s face, then gathers up her white dress in her hands and stalks towards the darkened corner.

Kara turns back to face a smirking Cat. “Looks like she’s determined to keep us apart, Kara,” Cat says happily.

“You don’t seem surprised,” Kara joked. “She actually took me aside last night at the rehearsal dinner to tell me how awful you are,” she says with a blinding smile.

“Hmm, figures. I did the same to Clark…” she trails off, snickering when she sees Lois and Lucy toe-to-toe in front of an intoxicated James Olsen. “Is there food at this thing?” the older woman asks suddenly, ready to change the subject.

“Ohhh,” Kara breathes happily. “Yes. Yes, there is. I know just where to get the best haul,” she says as she offers her arm and leads the gorgeous blonde off the dance floor with a smile.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Clark!” the superhero hears from across the reception hall. He continues his conversation as long as he can until she’s just a dozen or so feet behind him. “Clark!” she hisses, her hands grasped firmly in the bulk of her white dress to bring it off the floor.

“Yes, Lois,” he asks, reaching up to straighten his glasses. “What’s wrong, darling?”

She glares. “What’s wrong…is that you let Cat ensnare Kara into her web!”

Clark giggles nervously. “C’mon, Lois. Cat’s not that bad. Kara has wanted to meet her for a long time. What’s the harm?” he asks nervously, reaching up to fiddle with the bow-tie around his neck.

“What’s wrong….”she hisses again, “is that Cat will tarnish all that is good within our sweet Kara!” 

Clark furrows his eyebrows. “Kara is…not that sweet,” he says resolutely. “She almost beat me to a pulp the other day for eating her box of Frosted Flakes. That girl is not sweet.”  


“She is young and innocent,” Lois says with an air of determination.

“Technically, she’s 12 years older than me and was suspended from Northwestern for what’s gone down in history as the first lesbian panty-raid.”

Lois glares even harder. 

“I’m just stating the facts,” he exclaims as he raises his hands in defeat.

“This is not over,” she states menacingly as she searches the sea of people for her charge.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“So, you’re Clark Kent’s cousin,” Cat says as she sips a fluorescent martini with a bit of a grimace. She’s comfortably seated in a cozy corner of the reception hall with a table full of appetizers to choose from. Kara, apparently, has connections in the kitchen.

“Mmmhmm and you’re the infamous Cat Grant,” Kar replies as she loads her plate with goodies…again.

“Mmmm, I like that. Infamous,” Cat repeats, wiggling in satisfaction.

Kara snorts into her drink. “That’s what I figured.”

“What?”

“What?” Kara answers in practiced bewilderment.

Cat narrows her eyes. “What do you do, Kara Danvers?” she asks as she sucks on the olive from her drink. 

“I’m a writer, articles at the moment, but hopefully more in the future,” Kara says confidently, then proceeds to stuff her face with appetizers. 

“Mmmm, just so happens I own a magazine,” she says snidely, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. She knew there had to be a catch for the gorgeous young woman to be so forward with her.

Kara smiles in between crab puffs. “Yes, I know.”

Cat’s smirk fades. “What does that mean?”

“It means ‘I know you own a magazine and it doesn’t interest me’”, Kara laughs.

Cat scoffs. “How can it not interest you? You’re a writer…and you don’t want to solicit a job with the owner of one of the most prominent magazines in the country?”

“I already had a job offer from CatCo,” Kara says matter-of-factly. “I turned it down, although I am still moving to National City in a few weeks.”

Cat looks on flabbergasted. “Why on earth would you turn it down?” she asks.

Kara takes a long look at her then, takes in the way the candlelight glints off her eyes and only makes her hair even more golden…the way she plays with her bottom lip between her teeth when she’s thinking. She’s admired this woman for years and now that she has her right in front of her, there’s no way she’s letting her slip through her fingers without the time to get to know her. It’s time to make her intentions known. “I don’t date people I work with,” Kara says slyly, her eyes darting to Cat’s to gauge her reaction.

Cat only stares incredulously, her mouth opening and closing in silence in a perfect impression of a fish out of water. “You…” she clears her throat. “Exactly who are you dating?”

“Kara, darling, I’m sorry to interrupt, but it’s time for the toast,” Martha Kent reaches out a hand to grab the loaded plate from Kara’s hands, smirking at the pout that erupts on her face. She holds it up out of reach when Kara tries to snag it back.

Kara huffs. “Fine,” she says as she stands and smooths her hands down her shirt. “But Clark owes me for this. There’s a pink maid-of-honor dress in his future,” she quips, sending Martha and the still flabbergasted Cat into a fit of giggles. Kara points a finger in Cat’s direction and catches her eyes. “Don’t go anywhere, I’m coming back for you.”

Cat gapes again as she watches Kara take long strides across the dance floor. A hand is suddenly thrust out in front of her and she looks up into knowing blue eyes. 

“Martha Kent, sweetie,” she hears from the striking older woman, just before taking her hand. “Welcome to the family.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Congratulations, dork,” Kara says as she gives Clark a crushing hug after her toast that left the whole place in tears. “I can’t believe Lois actually married you. Pickings must be slim in Metropolis,” she jokes, tugging playfully at his glasses and laughing when he swats her hands away. He really does look handsome, but there’s no way in hell she’ll do anything but give him a hard time. What are cousins for?

“Kara, stop it,” he hisses when she tugs his bowtie loose. “Lois is already mad because I took my eyes off of you for two seconds and you danced with Cat, please don’t make it worse,” he pleads, desperately trying to retie his bowtie. 

She rolls her eyes and bats his hands away. “Calm down, loser,” she says, taking the ends in her hands and tying it perfectly. “You’re all ready for the thousands of pictures that you’ll never look at and I’m off to find Cat again,” she smiles evilly and ducks behind him, giving him a whack on the ass that makes him jump. She yanks him back down to whisper in his ear, “We’re going to do lots more than dance.”

“Kara!” he hisses after her, but she’s gone into the sea of people. He sighs again and turns back, just in time to see his wife stalking towards him again. “This is not going to get better any time soon.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

Kara finds Cat again within a minute, but tries to reign herself in when she spots her talking to Perry White. In the meantime, she leans against a wall in Cat’s line of sight and waggles her eyebrows when she sees the blonde’s eyes flit over to her. Cat places her fingers to her lips to keep from smiling and nods on at something else that Perry says. Kara smiles fully and lets her gaze drift down her figure. Cat has one hand on her hip and her head tilted in vague interest and she is gorgeous. Kara’s eyes have just made it to the striking vision of her calves in those four inch heels when a figure blocks her view.

“Kara,” James says with a smile. “Lois said you were looking for me.”

She screws her face. “No, James, I’m not looking for you. Lois is meddling.” 

“Meddling in what?” he asks in confusion.

“She’s trying to keep me away from…” she trails off as she steps around him. “Goddammit, where’d she go?” she blurts.

“Who?” 

“Cat. Where’d she go?” she says, searching the sea of people for those blonde curls.

“Oh! Lois wanted Lucy to introduce Cat to an old college friend of hers,” James rambles, oblivious to Kara’s distress.

Kara growls and stalks off.

\----------------------------------------------------------

When Cat spots the fierce look on Kara’s face from across the dance floor, she wonders whether the oblivious Lucy Lane knows what she’s been drug into the middle of. Lois’s little ploy to keep them away from each other is entertaining at least.

“Lucy, darling…” she begins, but is interrupted by the shrill squeak of a microphone being turned on. 

They listen briefly for a moment before the raucous cheers break out. “Bouquet toss!” Lucy exclaims, taking off quickly towards the stage to line up in the small group of women already gathered, leaving Cat behind laughing. Her breath catches when a slim arm loops around her waist from behind and she feels breath at her ear.

“Not going to partake?” Kara asks, smiling when she feels Cat grab ahold of the arm she has her wrapped in. 

“No,” Cat murmurs, leaning back a bit in Kara’s now swaying arms. “Lois would probably try to take out an eye.”

“The two of you seem to have a very…interesting relationship,” Kara sways them in time with the soft music playing behind the spectacle on the dance floor.

“Mmm…yes, well, we’ve become experts at one-upping each other over the years, that’s for sure.” They both laugh as they see Lucy pushing playfully at the girls around her in preparation of the toss.

“Well, as much flack as I give him, Lois just married a really great guy today,” Kara says as she tugs Cat around in her arms and continues their dance from earlier. “Seems like you’ve only got one option, Cat.”

Cat tilts her head in question. “Yeah, Danvers? What’s that?”

Kara smiles full and wide and when she hears the hitch in Cat’s breath, she leans down to bring their lips only a few centimeters apart. “You’ve got to snag the better cousin.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kara tucks herself into the right corner of the packed elevator. She crosses her legs casually and pretends not to notice the curly-haired boy staring intensely at a young dark haired girl his own age. His thumbs are tucked snugly in the straps of his backpack and he gasps in a breath when the girl slightly turns her head his way. She can’t take it anymore. She leans down and whispers close to his ear, “You should definitely talk to her.”

He jumps and tightens his fingers around the straps at his shoulders. “Um…what?” He looks slightly back into her sparkling eyes. 

“The girl…” she stage-whispers to him out of the corner of her mouth. She sees him crack a smile. “You should talk to her. She’s totally into you, too.”

“Is not,” he says quickly, startling himself, making him look around a bit self-consciously. The object of his affection is looking forward into the slightly mirrored elevator doors but he can see the slightest smile on her face.

“Definitely into you,” Kara smirks when she sees the same thing. “You’ve seen her before,” she says knowingly. A statement, not a question.

He only nods in response, but takes a risk and looks back and up into Kara’s smiling face. “You really think so?”

“Totally,” Kara confirms, only to frown a bit when the girl gets off on the 35th. “You see her often, right?”

He fidgets a bit at that, shuffling his feet and looking around, making sure their little conversation is private. “Yeah. Um, on Tuesdays and Thursdays I come here to meet my mom. She’s always on the elevator at the same time.”

Kara is giddy with excitement, wringing her hands together in glee. “Ok, that’s perfect. So, on Thursday, you should stand next to her.”

He visibly gulps. “Ne…Next to her?” he asks nervously.

“Yeah, dude. Just stand next to her. That’s all.”

She sees him nod. “I can do that,” he says resolutely. “Um…then what?”

Kara smiles. “Then, the next time, you stand next to her and you smile at her.”

“Just smile?” he looks at her confusion. “That’s it?”

“That’s all, dude. Until you feel like talking, that’s all you should do. Don’t rush it. Just let it happen.”

He nods again, stares down at his scuffed converse. “I can do that.”

“Then, you’re set. No worries. Don’t let it make you nervous. Whatever happens is supposed to happen, got me?” Kara asks with a lopsided grin. She holds out her fist until she feels a very hesitant bump back. “My name is Kara. What’s yours?”

“Carter…Carter Grant.”

Kara smiles even wider. “Ah, Carter Grant. See, whatever happens is supposed to happen, kid.” 

The bell dings for the 40th floor and they both step out. “Um, thanks for the advice, Kara. Do you work here?” Carter asks.

She laughs lightly. “Um. No, no I don’t work here. I’m actually here to see your mom.”

“Oh. Cool, I guess. Uh, I usually hang with Winn until Mom is done with her four o’clock meeting,” he points as he walks, leading her over to a white desk filled with identical double monitors and extra tech that she’s not familiar with. The young man about her age turns when he hears them approaching to give Carter a high five. 

“Carter, my man, what is uh….” Winn trails off when he sees his companion standing behind him. “Up? What is up?” he stutters, smoothing his hands down his shirt and straightening his tie. “Um...who’s this?”

“Kara,” she offers up lightly, one hand out to greet him and one tucked into the smart suspenders stretched over the stark white button-up she has tucked into her chinos. 

“Winn. My name is Winn,” he exclaims, standing up quickly from his desk and sending a flurry of post-its to the floor.

She quirks a smile. “Nice to meet you, Winn. I’m actually here to see Cat…” she trails off, turning in her spot, halting to a stop when she realizes the massive glass office behind her. Green eyes are already staring her down. “Ah. Seems like I’m in the right place,” she smirks. “Gentlemen, it’s been a pleasure, but I think I may have a meeting with the Queen…” she trails off, turning on her heel again and taking a few short steps towards that glass haven. A brunette in a tight dress stops her with an upheld finger.

“Ah ah ah, excuse me. Miss Grant is in the middle of a meeting,” the brunette says, unable to keep her eyes from straying down the tall blonde’s form.

“She doesn’t look too busy from here,” Kara says with a smile. “Si…Sio…I’m sorry. How do you pronounce your name?” she asks flirtatiously. “However it’s pronounced, I’m sure it’s lovely.”

The brunette preens under the attention and returns behind her desk to sit, confident that she has the young woman’s full attention. “It’s Siobhan,” she pronounces slowly, flitting her eyes down to the slim curve of Kara’s waist. “Siobhan Smythe,” she says, lifting her hand in search of a flirty greeting. She’s left wanting when she realizes her short trip around the desk has left the entrance to Cat’s office completely unguarded. She watches as the tall blonde sweeps through the door without a thought.

“Well, shit,” she says quietly. She glares when she hears two sets of giggles from the desk opposite hers. If Cat’s son wasn’t one of them, they’d both be dead. She narrows her eyes at them both and hears more giggles.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Cat, thanks for making time for this meeting,” Kara says smugly as she strides up to Cat’s desk. 

“Kara,” Cat sighs, tugging the glasses from her nose and dropping them on the desk with the other half-dozen pairs. “What are you doing here?” She watches as the slim blonde takes the few steps over to the sliding doors of her balcony, leaning against one side to look out. She’s just as striking as when she met her at the wedding two weeks ago, and here, in her own space, she knows that it will be even harder to resist her charms.

“I’m here because you won’t return my calls,” Kara says lightly, never looking away from the storm clouds looming in the distance.

“I thought that we had settled this back in Metropolis.”

“You settled this, Cat. You really didn’t give me a choice in the matter,” Kara says as she pushes off of the doorway to drift towards Cat’s desk. “Look. If this was just a matter of attraction, I’d understand, but I know attraction when I see it.”

Cat rolls her eyes. “Of course, you’re attractive, Kara.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Kara says seriously. “You felt it the same as I did. The only thing holding you back is my age.”

“It’s an issue, I won’t deny it.” Cat stiffens in her chair, taking on the defensive posture she knows she may need in this argument. “Look, we had a great time at your cousin’s wedding, but that’s not the real world. The real world is harsh and vindictive. It’s…relentless.”

Kara takes a few last steps, leans forward and rests her hands on the smooth white surface. “Time and space are relentless, Cat,” she says softly, searching her eyes. “All I want is the chance to get to know you. Is that so bad?”

Cat tears her eyes away from endless blue. She stares down at her own hands in her lap, squeezes her fingers together in time. “It’s not so bad,” she says back, just as softly.

Kara exhales loudly with a smile. “Oh, good. Because on other fronts, I may have unknowingly coached your son on how to woo a girl. In full disclosure.”

“Kara,” Cat looks back up and growls.

“Ok, I both enjoy and am scared of that sound,” Kara says as she backs out of Cat’s office. “So, you’ll answer when I call this time, right?” she asks. 

“Maybe,” Cat glares, as she waves Carter in. He gives Kara a wide smile as he passes and ends up next to his mom at her desk.

“Bye, Kara!” Carter exclaims, waving a quick hand in her direction.

“Bye, dude. Remember what we talked about, ok?” Kara asks with raised eyebrows.

“I’ve got it,” Carter nods in agreement. “Thanks.”

“Cat? Remember what we talked about?” Kara asks teasingly.

“Kara,” Cat grits out, but Kara can see the smile at the edges. The young woman is around the corner in a flash, leaving Cat to regard her teenage son. “You...and Kara talked?”

He flushes and grips tighter to his backpack. “Yeah, mom. But, ya know, it’s like guy talk.”

“You do know that Kara is a ‘she’, right?” Cat asks with a light laugh.

“Mom, come on. You shouldn’t pay so much attention to pronouns,” Carter says with an eyeroll that rivals her own. 

She smiles as she looks down at her desk once again. The message light on her phone is flashing. “Yeah, Carter. There’s lots of things I need to stop paying so much attention to.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many kudos and thanks to my supercatgf @abydosdork for making my 'cocky Kara' come to life. For those of you who wondered what 'suspender Kara' looked like in real life, here's a special treat...
> 
> Give @abydosdork some love for her fabulous manips...

[](http://s925.photobucket.com/user/tmleggett1/media/Mobile%20Uploads/4c70eb08-ff12-4a2b-8f7e-9b01c058eed4.jpg.html)

\-------------------------------------------------

Cat squints a bit as she applies the last touches of makeup to her face, confident in her long-standing belief that less is more. Her hair is as good as it will get after a full day’s work and she hasn’t had the time to shower and wash. Best to scare her young suitor away early with the reality of working 50+ hours a week. No need to hide the anguish…right?

She’s laughing at herself when she hears her son knock lightly at her bedroom door. “Come in, darling.”

“Hey, mom…” he goes silent when he sees her.

“That bad?” she asks with a grimace as she primps her hair one last time.

He rolls his eyes with a freakishly familiar way. “Mom. You look really great,” he says with an indulgent smile. “You know you do.”

“Hmm,” she says in passing as she ducks into her closet for shoes.

He hears the thumping of boxes being moved around as she searches for the right pair. “Are you excited?” he asks from his seat on the bench at the end of his mom’s bed.

“Meh,” she says distractedly as she comes out with her newest heels. She slips them on one at a time as she steadies herself against the wall, taking another glance in her vanity mirror as she does.

He scoffs again. “Mom. I know you’re looking forward to this date…” He trails off as she touches up her lipstick one last time. “You’ve never told me about your other dates,” he says smugly.

Cat’s head pops up. “Well. You met Kara, Carter. You engaged with her. That’s not something I want to encroach upon…”

“Mom. You met her first. And Kara is really excited about your date. Don’t downplay it,” he says quickly, snapping his mouth shut when he realizes just how much info he just let loose.

Cat turns on him with the full force of her investigative reporter nature. “And just how would you know that she’s excited about our date?” she asks slowly, taking long steps to plant her just in front of her floundering offspring.

“Um…” he stutters, thinking better of trying to lie when he sees the pointed look on her face. “Uh, I may have gotten Kara’s number from your phone?”

“Is that a question, Mr. Grant?” she asks pointedly.

“N..No…” he stutters again, dropping his head. “I got Kara’s number from your phone when you weren’t looking. I..I needed someone to ask about guy stuff and she was really easy to talk to,” he finishes quickly, slipping his hands between his knees and ducking. 

“Carter,” Cat sighs. “You could have just asked, darling,” she says as she runs her fingers through his hair. “There’s hardly anything on this earth I would deny you, you know that.”

He looks up at her after a moment. “Sorry, mom. It was just a weird thing to ask for.”

She nods. “I get it. I do.” She tugs him towards her and plants a sloppy kiss on his forehead. “Next time, just tough it out and ask, ok? I won’t question you.”

He lets out a tiny grin. “Deal.” He watches as she turns to pick up her clutch, slipping her phone inside. “But…one thing?”

She narrows her eyes. “What’s that?”

“Give Kara a chance? Like, a real chance? She likes you, mom. And not in just the ‘what you’ve done’ kind of way…in the ‘what you are’ kind of way.”

Cat sighs. “Darling, it’s…it’s not that simple with Kara. It’s not that I don’t like her. She is literally almost half my age…” 

“So? Lily is _over _half Dad’s age. That didn’t stop them.”__

__“I know, Carter, but your father is not in the public eye like I am. I have to worry about those things…about what the media will say,” Cat says relunctantly._ _

__He crosses his arms across his chest and gives her an all-knowing smirk that makes her cringe a bit. “I thought it didn’t matter what other people say about our life choices. I thought…we were supposed to ‘be brave’.”_ _

__She sighs in resignation, hearing her own words thrown back at her. “When did you get so smart?”_ _

__“Birth,” he smirks back._ _

__\------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Minutes after Carter’s father has picked him up, Cat hears a knock on her door. She stills her nerves, smooths her hands down her fitted black dress and takes the few steps to tug the door open. She finds Kara on her doorstep in tailored pants and a sleeveless top that shows off her neck and her arms and Cat can hardly breathe knowing that a woman this beautiful is actually interested in _her _.___ _

____“Hey, Cat,” Kara says with an easy smile, reaching up to tug her glasses back up her nose. “You look…beautiful.”_ _ _ _

____“So do you…” Cat says instantly, distracted by Kara’s long blonde hair, trailing freely down her shoulders._ _ _ _

____“Ready? Or did you need a few more minutes?” Kara asks, taking a quick look inside Cat’s penthouse._ _ _ _

____“No, no, I’m ready.” Cat pulls the door closed behind her, then slips her arm through Kara’s. “Any plans or are we winging it?” she asks as she leads Kara down the hall._ _ _ _

____They reach the elevator quickly and Kara reaches out a hand as they enter to press the button for the roof before Cat can push for the lobby. “Plans,” she says with a nod. “Definite plans,” she says as she points one finger upwards, smiling as Cat looks on in question._ _ _ _

____They reach the roof quickly and when the doors open, Cat gasps. The entire small space is lit with twinkling lights with a few fragrant bouquets at the corners and Cat knows that the young woman must have spent a fortune just decorating this space…wait._ _ _ _

____“How did you get all of this up here?” Cat asks suspiciously. “You have to get a permit to change a lightbulb in this building, Kara.”_ _ _ _

____“I have my ways,” the young woman says, even more confident now that she has Cat in her self-made perfect date atmosphere. “Don’t you like it?” she asks as she steps forward to take the lids off the platters set on the small table._ _ _ _

____“It’s beautiful, Kara,” Cat breathes, walking forward to spy some of her favorite foods set out. “And it looks like you may have cheated just a bit,” she teases, reaching over to tuck her arm in the crook of Kara’s._ _ _ _

____The move makes the blonde indefinitely happy and she takes a step closer to answer. “I admit, meeting Carter on the elevator has helped me in more ways than one,” she smiles.  
_ “He’s a really great kid, Cat,” she breathes as she reaches over to lift a mini crab cake to Cat’s lips. _ _ _

____Cat takes it and hums her approval at the rich taste. “He definitely is…and sneaky.”_ _ _ _

____“Sneaky?” Kara asks in disbelief as she pauses in her perusal of the dinner offerings. “Really? He doesn’t seem like the sneaky type.”_ _ _ _

____Cat nods in agreement even as she takes a pinwheel from a plate. “Apparently, yes. He got your number from my phone.”_ _ _ _

____Kara stops suddenly and drops the fork she had in her hand with a clang upon the plate. “He…what? You didn’t know?”_ _ _ _

____Cat just shakes her head in the negative._ _ _ _

____“Oh…Cat, I had no idea,” Kara breathes in a mild panic. “I thought for sure he asked you…I mean, after we talked on the elevator, it would be ok…I am so sorry. I never would have talked with him without your knowledge,” she shakes her head._ _ _ _

____“Hey,” Cat soothes, stepping into Kara’s space and placing her hands upon her cheeks. “It’s ok. You didn’t know…”_ _ _ _

____Kara straightens up and slips her own hands around Cat’s thin waist. “I didn’t, I promise.”_ _ _ _

____Cat smiles at her earnestness and remembers Carter’s words, to give her a chance. Looking into the blue eyes so close to her own, how does she have any choice? “I know you didn’t. And it’s ok. Carter and I talked about it.”_ _ _ _

____Kara lets out a slow breath in relief. “I’m glad.” She starts them to sway against the soft music in the background._ _ _ _

____“Now,” Cat says slyly. “There’s the Casanova I expected.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not always the Casanova…” Kara smiles softly. “But I am the woman who wants to get to know you…and your son, without stolen phone numbers.”_ _ _ _

____“Well then, Kara. What would you like to know?” Cat asks, feeling more comfortable in Kara’s arms than she has ever felt and remembering her promise to Carter._ _ _ _

____“Everything,” the young woman breathes, twirling Cat playfully under the twinkling lights._ _ _ _

____\----------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _

____“So, he actually threw a chair through the window?” Kara chuckles. “Oh, I’m never letting Uncle Perry live that down.”_ _ _ _

____“Uncle?” Cat turns to say, shifting on the small bench that she’s never seen on the roof of her building before tonight._ _ _ _

____“Well,” Kara says with a flourish of her hand. “You know, a family friend, I guess? I spent a lot of time with Clark whenever I could when I first went to live with the Danvers. They wanted me to keep in touch with my biological family and Clark is all that I have…that I know of. So, during the summers, I would stay with Clark for a few weeks and tag along at the Daily Planet. It’s where I got into writing. And Perry could never resist my charms,” she says, perusing her fingernails with a playful, critical eye._ _ _ _

____“Oh, I’m sure there are few and far between that can resist those charms,” Cat says a little sarcastically. “And James Olsen?” she asks, unable to resist._ _ _ _

____Kara scrunches her nose adorably. “Jimmy’s great…for Lucy. Who…honestly? Is his soulmate. Seriously, those two are meant to be together.”_ _ _ _

____“They did make a striking couple,” Cat says with a bit of relief, mentally chastising herself for trying to lay claim on Kara already._ _ _ _

____“And, you know, male. I’ve never dated guys at all,” Kara says softly. “Does that bother you?”_ _ _ _

____“Of course not,” Cat chastises just as softly. “I don’t like labels, Kara. Love is love as far as I’m concerned. I’ve dated men and women. I’ve been married to a man. Does that bother you?” she says with a very uncertain up tilt of her voice._ _ _ _

____“No, it doesn’t bother me at all,” Kara murmurs, unable to lift her eyes from Cat’s lips._ _ _ _

____“We have a lot to learn about each other, Kara,” Cat says a bit uncertainly, biting her lower lip in her teeth, remembering her son’s words…To be brave. “I’d love the opportunity to get to know you better.”_ _ _ _

____Kara looks up sharply, surprised at Cat’s willingness. “That’s all I want, too.”_ _ _ _

____Cat stands abruptly and holds out a hand. “Then I think you owe me one more dance for our first date, Kara Danvers.”_ _ _ _

____\--------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _

____“Thank you, Cat,” Kar murmurs as she holds the blond close in front of her door. Cat already has it unlocked and the light is spilling through in the dim hallway through the small crack. “Thanks for giving this a chance…for giving _me _a chance.”___ _ _ _

______Cat can’t help but wriggle a little closer in the young woman’s arms, smoothing her hands up Kara’s upper arms and around her neck. “Thank _you _, Kara. I had a wonderful time.” She preens a bit when Kara dips her head and runs the tip of her nose up the slope of her neck.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“You are so beautiful,” Kara breathes, her breath catching Cat’s ear. “Can I see you again?” she asks, smoothing her hands around the small of the older woman’s back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cat pulls back slightly bringing their lips only a few breaths away. “Of course you can,” she smiles, moving those last few centimeters to bring their lips together. It’s softer than soft, only the barest of touches. And it leaves them both wanting more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kara smiles when they part, full and wide, bringing out the blue of her eyes. “I can’t wait.” She turns to walk towards the elevator, her feet feeling lighter than air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Kara?” Cat calls from her doorway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No cheating this time, Danvers,” she says playfully, with one finger pointed towards her and beautiful hazel eyes squinted her way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No cheating. Right.” Kara nods as the elevator doors close. She doesn’t think she can smile any wider._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She is definitely going to cheat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to all of you that left kudos and comments on this fic. I am grateful for each and every one of you, even though I have a hard time keeping up with comments. I love you all!!

The elevator’s sharp ding breaks Kara from her pleasant daydream. She sidesteps an older couple as they exit and gives a polite smile as they pass, then steps in and presses the floor for Cat’s penthouse with a happy sigh as she leans back upon the back wall and closes her eyes. 

She’s happily remembering the heated kisses she received on Cat’s office balcony after delivering a hot latte to frustrated hands the day before. Any worries she may have had about overstepping were dispelled the moment she tapped on Cat’s open office door. The frustration seemed to deflate out of the older woman like air out of a balloon and before Kara knew it, she was being tugged out of sight and into Cat’s arms on the sun-lit balcony. She can still feel the scratch of manicured nails on her scalp and the heat of her when she pulled her close.

Another ding alerts her to the correct floor and she steps out with a smile, turning the corner and walking slowly to Cat’s door. This will be their 4th official date, a couple of weeks after Kara had whisked Cat up that same elevator to their first. All of them so far have been of Kara’s choosing, mostly private to quell any nervousness Cat had about them being caught up in the media before they’d even gotten to know each other, but Kara wouldn’t have had them any other way. 

She’s arranged a behind the scenes tours of the National City Fine Arts museum, a moonlit walk and dinner through the arboretum (thanks to a friend from college) and a private movie showing and dinner on her own apartment building’s roof…all of which were wonderful and intimate and all of the things that two people could possible need to get to know one another.

As she steps up to the door in her ancient black converse and ripped jeans, Kara hopes that Cat took her ‘casual’ date warning to heart. After a quick knock, the door is yanked open in just a few seconds, but it’s not Cat that greets her.

“Kara!” Carter smiles. 

“Carter! I didn’t know you’d be here,” Kara lifts and hand and grasps his like an old friend, pulling him close and giving him a one-armed hug. “How did the dance go?” she asks in a faux whisper.

He grins sheepishly and scuffs his own converse on the floor. “It was really fun and I took your advice.”

“Yeah?” she asks excitedly. “Details, dude.”

Carter nods. “I danced with like four different girls from my class and it wasn’t weird at all. It was just…fun.”

She chucks him on the shoulder. “I told you. Getting to know people is easy if you just put yourself out there.”

He nods in agreement. “You were right, thanks.”

“You’ve turned my son into a teenage Casanova,” Cat says from the doorway. They both turn to look in her direction. Carter smiles sheepishly again, but Kara only stares, sweeping her eyes from bottom to top to take in Cat’s version of casual. Black slip-ins, dark skinny jeans cuffed above her ankles and an oversized sweater. Kara’s hands itch to touch, to run her hands over the hot skin of Cat’s lower back.

“Hi,” she croaks out of a very dry mouth, causing Carter to snicker in delight. She recovers quickly enough to reach out and ruffle his curly hair.

“Hey!” he swats indignantly. “Not my fault you’re a dork in front of my mom.” 

“I am not a dork.”

“You’re so a dork,” he replies.

“Ok, you two,” Cat intervenes. “Carter, darling, I believe I heard your phone going off. Your father is probably waiting downstairs by now.”

“Oops,” he says with wide eyes, before darting down the hall and grabbing his phone and duffel. He’s back in the living room in an instant. “Gotta go, mom. Love you,” he says, wrapping her in a firm hug. “Bye, dork,” he laughs as he ducks out the front door towards the elevator.

Kara sighs, “I am not a dork.”

Cat rounds on her and slips her hands underneath her t-shirt and soft hoodie. “You’re not a dork,” she whispers, just before rising on her tip-toes to catch her lips in a soft kiss. They both hum into the kiss and pull the other closer. “Is this casual enough?” Cat finally asks, leaning back out of Kara’s warm embrace.

“No,” Kara murmurs playfully, “take it off.”

Cat chuckles and pulls her back down for another kiss. “We’ll see if you play your cards right, Danvers.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Their Friday night date consists of a beautiful drive up the coast to one of Kara’s favorite restaurants growing up. It’s not fancy or exclusive, but it’s lovely and more than enough for Cat. They have a small gravel parking lot and a seaside garden that overlooks the rocky coast and when she walks Cat down to the picnic table she knows will be empty for them, the other woman gasps at the view. The sun is just under an hour from setting and the breeze is light. The sound of the waves crashing is the only thing resonating on the cliffs below. 

“This is…beautiful, Kara,” Cat says in awe.

“It is. It’s one of my favorite places. I thought you might like it,” Kara says softly.

“I do. I love it. I’d love to bring Carter here.”

“We will,” Kara says quickly. “If that’s ok. I’d love to bring him here together.”

“Yes,” Cat breathes, pulling Kara closer behind her. She relishes in the warmth of her arms and they stand and watch the waves crash for a while before there are footsteps behind them.

“Hi, Kara,” they turn as a teenage girl bounds down the steps in a black pants and a crisp white shirt, menu in hand.

“Hey, Angie.” Kara steps away to give the girl a one-armed hug. “How are your mom and dad?”

“Really good, Kara,” she says with a wide smile before setting the menus down on the table. “I’ll bring down the wine you requested. Anything else I can bring you while you look over the menus?”

With a quick glance towards her date, Kara sends her on her way for the wine and they take a seat. “You know Angie?” Cat asks. “I thought you’d been in Metropolis for a few years?” 

“I have, but I’ve been back and forth a lot. Angie was just permanently placed with her foster parents two years ago…I’ve volunteered with the local adoption agency since I finished college. Even from a different city, there are ways to help.”

“That’s…that’s amazing, Kara,” Cat breathes. “I’m not sure how many more ways you can be exceptional,” she says with a loving smile.

“I’m sure I can think of a few more.”

Cat chuckles. “I’m sure I can too.” She steps around and takes a seat at the worn picnic table. She runs her fingers across the cracks in the wood and when she looks up, she catches soft blue eyes that are watching her intently. “What?” she asks, a bit self-consciously.

“You,” Kara smiles, shaking her head. “You’re comfortable no matter where I take you, no matter who we meet. I just wonder why you were so nervous to date me to begin with.”

Cat sighs lightly. “I was worried about you. You’re young and just starting in your career, no matter how brilliant you are…” she trails off, giving Kara a knowing smirk. She knows how remarkable the young woman is now that she reads her articles in her competitor’s magazines every month. “I don’t want a relationship with me to hinder you…to make them think you’re anything less than outstanding.”

Kara takes one of Cat’s hands and threads her fingers through her own. “If I’m lucky enough to have a relationship with you, other people’s opinions will be the last thing on my mind, Cat. I promise you.” She lifts those fingers to her lips and catches green eyes. “Remember what I asked you the very first time I asked you to dance?” she asked with sparkling eyes.

“Hmmm,” Cat hums, her lips twitching. “Ready for the last first dance you’ll ever have?”

“That’s right,” Kara smiles happily. “I’m ready to be your last first dance, Cat. If you’ll have me.”

“I’m afraid…you’ve already got me,” Cat whispers as she shifts to her knees and brings their lips together in the waning light of a pacific sunset.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Cat is stepping out of her personal _en suite _when she hears his pretentious greeting. “Ah, Cat. No worries, I’m here. No need to call the escort service.”__

__“Maxwell,” she grimaces. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” She stalks towards her desk hurriedly, still putting her earrings into place. She drops her heels to the floor and steps in, one by one._ _

__“Well, I’m here to take you to the benefit,” Max says knowingly, sweeping his hands around in a hurried gesture. “You didn’t return my call, which I took as a cry for help. I thought all this had been settled,” he says with a smug grin._ _

__Cat rolls her eyes. “Maxwell, _this _has been settled years ago when I walked out on our first date. I don’t need reminders.” She pauses as she slips her phone into her clutch. “And I have a date to the benefit, thanks.”___ _

____He chuckles. “I don’t see a date, Cat. C’mon, let’s save the dramatics. I have a limo downstairs, we can make an appearance and then on to better things…” his speech is cut off when he hears the sharp staccato of heels against the marble floors of the bullpen. He stares as a young woman enters without stopping. She’s slim and tall, even taller with the 4 inch heels on her feet and her blonde hair is in waves upon her shoulders with thin dark glasses upon her nose._ _ _ _

____She walks right past him and into Cat’s personal space. “Hi,” she murmurs right before dropping her lips to meet Cat’s._ _ _ _

____“Hi,” Cat smiles, sweeping a hand behind Kara’s neck and pulling her back for more. They part only when Maxwell clears his throat._ _ _ _

____Kara turns her head as though she hadn’t realized they were the only two people in the room. “Oh. So sorry. Kara Danvers,” she says as she sticks out a hand in greeting.  
____

____ < __“Maxwell Lord,” he winces dramatically when she squeezes his hand._ _ ____

____“Sorry, sometimes I don’t know my own strength,” Kara says with an exaggerated expression._ _ _ _

____“Apparently,” he continues to wince, shaking his tingling hand. “Cat, I was sure this was one of our unspoken agreements…” he trails off._ _ _ _

____She fixes him with a deadly stare. “Maxwell, we have never had any ‘unspoken’ agreements…except for the ones in your head. Now, Kara and I only have a few minutes before we need to leave and we’d like to spend those…alone.”_ _ _ _

____He just stares, back and forth between the object of his affections and the young woman who has apparently stolen her from him. He just can’t believe it… “Cat, I…”_ _ _ _

____“Is there something the matter, Mr. Lord?” Kara asks sweetly. “If you’re confused about the exits in the building, there are really helpful diagrams beside all the elevators. If you’re unable to read, I’d be happy to help you find your way out.”_ _ _ _

____He glares. “I can definitely find my way out.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, good,” Kara says smugly, giving him a smile the entire time he makes his way to the bank of elevators. The doors close on his scowling face. “Jerk,” she spits out, her hands in fists at her sides. She relaxes a bit when she feels Cat’s cool fingers winding her way into her clenched hands._ _ _ _

____“Now, darling. I’ve never been a fan of a show of territory, but I must say from you, I will make an exception,” Cat says as she steps in front of her date, smoothing her hands up the soft lapels of her suit. She catches Kara’s eyes._ _ _ _

____“Sorry,” Kara murmurs. “But I didn’t like the way he was speaking to you.”_ _ _ _

____“And how did you know what he said? You only walked into the room at the very end of our conversation.”_ _ _ _

____“Reasons?” Kara says quickly, dipping her head to catch Cat’s lips and distract her from the issue at hand. Her distraction technique works brilliantly and ultimately ends in Cat’s tongue sweeping teasingly into her mouth and arousing her beyond belief._ _ _ _

____“Reasons,” Cat breathes heavily. “We need to get going,” she says with regret._ _ _ _

____Kara pants. “I’m ready if you are.”_ _ _ _

____“I see that, darling…but are you really ready?” Cat asks warily._ _ _ _

____“I’m ready, Cat,” Kara answers. “I know you’re worried and I understand why, but know that nothing they do or say can change the way you make me feel.”_ _ _ _

____Cat walks away for a second to gather her things from the top of her gleaming desk. She turns and takes Kara in, from the tip of her gleaming heels up the tailored suit to her open white collar. She’s a vision and Cat wonders what she’s ever done in her life to make this beautiful woman want to be with her. “I am worried,” she confesses softly as she steps back in the circle of Kara’s arms. “But this entire time, you’ve only shown me that you go after what you want, even if I have a hard time believing that’s me…”_ _ _ _

____Kara scoffs and slides her hands tighter around Cat’s waist. “Who wouldn’t want you?” she murmurs, dipping her head to nuzzle her nose into the soft blonde hair behind her ear._ _ _ _

____Cat tugs her back into focus. “That’s a loaded question,” she laughs._ _ _ _

____“Cat,” Kara says with such affection that it breaks Cat’s heart._ _ _ _

____“I know,” she whispers. “I know that you want me. How could I not?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t just want you…” Kara says. “I want to _be _with you. I want to be the one standing beside you when you look out upon your journey, no matter what that is.”___ _ _ _

______“That’s very philosophical, darling,” Cat muses with tears in her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s the truth,” Kara whispers again. “I want to be your ‘plus one’. I want to be _yours _.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________Cat stares wide-eyed and amazed for a moment, wondering again how she stumbled into a literal daydream. “I want that too,” she whispers just as softly, pulling Kara to meet her and knowing that the feeling of those lips against hers is the last she ever wants to feel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> txnmcky on tumblr


End file.
